


A Bar Named Sue

by thetalesofmooseandsquirrel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started as a joke<br/>Until it wasn’t<br/>He claims not to want a relationship<br/>Every one else says he’s already in one<br/>What will the final result be in ‘A Bar Named Sue’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One Year Ago**

It had all started as a joke. Coulson and Fury were discussing how long it always took for you to get back to the bar after delivering drinks. Sam, Steve, Bucky and Clint were all oblivious to it until it was spelled out for them.

“Well that only took a year and half.” Fury finished off his pilsner as he gave you a half joking look.

“As long as you have a drink,” pouring another glass from the tap, you slid the glass directly into his waiting hand. “Why does it matter to you how long it takes me to serve a table?”

“Because I don’t like the way those kids treat you.”

You hung your head in exasperation. “Nick, it’s part of the job.”

“What’s part of the job?”

Crossing your fingers you desperately prayed you’d be able to keep the guys out of this. “Nothing, Clint.”

“The way the customers treat Y/N when she’s out serving the tables. Pietro has made it clear that Wanda’s off limits but no one has stood up for Y/N or Natasha. So all the youngsters seem to see her as far game.”

Half way through Nick’s explanation you switched out his drink for water. He gave you a dirty look, you simply gave him an innocent smile.

Steve and Sam had joined you the group by this point. “And just how do you propose we address the problem Fury?” Sam sneered.

Getting up and walking back behind the counter, Fury took his beer back. “First of all I think all of the gentlemen that work here, and I use that term lightly, should start acting like they actually give a fuck what happens to the ladies who work here.”

Irritably, Steve tried to defend himself. “Fury, you know that we care about what happens to Y/N, Wanda and Natasha. But being flirted with is actually part of their job.”

“But being harassed and manhandled by customers is not.” He argued back.

All three of them turned on you at once, “Are they really that bad?” It sounded almost ominous from the tone Steve was using.

The front door opened and Bucky strolled in, distracting them all long enough for you to slip further down the bar. Once he reached the bar, he took a seat on the stool next to Nick. “What’s going on guys?”

“We are discussing how the patrons treat Y/N, and how we are going to fix it.” Sam emphatically stated.

Holding out a hand to you, Bucky simply asked. “Doll?”

You quickly went over and took his hand. “As I’ve been telling them. It’s part of my job, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Having guys grab your ass is not part of your job.”

“Coulson!” You screeched. “You two really need to find something better to do with your time.”

Bucky, Steve, Sam and Clint’s expressions had all turned stormy. “Do they really do that darlin’?” There was now a distinct snarl in Steve’s voice.

“Yes, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“We?” Now Clint looked like he was about to lose his shit. “This happens to Tasha too?”

“You’ll have to take that up with her, I think she’s in back on her break talking to Bruce” You deflected.

Letting out an audible growl, Clint stalked towards the kitchen.

One down, three to go. Turning away from the guys you started preparing a tray of drink for a table of regulars that was trying to flag someone down. It only took you a moment, but right as you were getting ready to take the tray over Bucky took it from you. “I think I’ll take this one.”

“You can’t, Buck. You haven’t even clocked in yet.” You argued back.

“Not a problem. I’ll punch him in. I’m off anyways.” Steve seem overly happy to help out his best friend.

Since everybody seemed to have found something else to do thanks to the evening rush you thought the subject was dropped. Little did you know just how wrong you were.

“Thanks, but I’m just not interested buddy.” You tried to walk away from the table but one of the drunks at the table grabbed your arm. Damn Wanda and Pietro for calling out sick.

“Well I’m interested, so come back over here.” He pulled on your arm, a move you weren’t expecting. You started to fall forward and would have landed in the drunk’s lap if a strong arm hadn’t wrapped around your waist and pulled you close.

Glancing back you saw Sam, “Hey sweetheart. Steve needs you back behind the bar. I’ll finish helping this table.”

Turning around you gave him a kiss on the cheek then made your way back to the bar. You helped Steve serve the few customers that were the beginning of the Saturday night rush. Leaning against the back of the bar you waited until Sam came back before confronting them.

“I thought Saturday afternoons was Steve’s shift not yours Sam?”

Both men’s head snapped in your direction. “We umm…ahhh…don’t know what you’re talking about Y/N.”

“You, Steve Rogers, are a terrible liar. Did the four of you really think I wasn’t gonna figure it out?”

“I asked them to do it, Y/N.” Fury confessed.

“And where in that addled minded brain of yours did you think you had the fuc-,” taking a deep breath you continued “you had the right to do that?”

“I got the right when you all started treating me like one of the family.” He easily theorized.

Damn him, he had a somewhat valid point. Nevertheless you still tried to argue back, “you all do realize I have an actual boyfriend right?”

“We know you do doll but that doesn’t mean squat here.” Of course Bucky had to join the conversation at just that moment. His opinion on Rumlow was an oft repeated conversation.

“And why doesn’t it mean anything?”

“Because he never shows up here to show the patrons that you have someone looking out for you.” Fuck all of them for actually have a rational argument.

Tearing off your apron you grabbed your purse from under the bar. “I’m off for the day. I’m going home. _To my boyfriend_.” You made sure to emphasize the last part, unfortunately it didn’t seem to faze any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding on Natasha’s door you prayed for some strange reason she was at her the apartment and not at Clint’s. After nearly two minutes of knocking you finally heard footsteps padding towards the door. Once the door was opened you were treated to the site of a shirtless Steve.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Is Natasha here?”

“No she’s over at Clint’s again.” You teared up at his words. You didn’t know where Clint lived, and Tasha’s was the only place you could think of to go.

As the tears started to trek down your cheeks, you choked out. “Can you give me his address?”

“Doll? What are you doing here?”

Upon seeing Bucky you slid down the wall in the hallway, crying in earnest now. You were crying so hard you didn’t even notice when Bucky picked you up and carried you inside. It was almost fifteen minutes later when you when you’d calmed down enough to notice that you were sitting in Bucky’s lap, his hand rubbing up and down your back, head leaning against yours as he whispered nonsensically.

Cuddling into his chest you continued to sniffle as the last few tears leaked out. “Ready to tell me what happened, doll?”

Shaking your head no, you tucked your head under his chin. He let you be for a while, but eventually set you away from him and lifted your chin to make you look at him. “Doll, I think it’s about time you tell why you showed up here at 6 in the morning.”

“Can’t we just go to sleep? We have to be at work in 5 hours.”

“Nope, no sleeping until you explain.”

Groaning you snuggled back against him and picked imaginary lint off of his shirt.

_**Flashback**_

_“Where the hell have you been Y/N?” His tone was angry and accusing. One you just didn’t want to deal with in your tired state._

_Letting out a tired sigh you mumbled out. “I was at work, Brock.”_

_“You shouldn’t have been gone so long.” There was a distinct growl in his voice. “You started working at noon, you should have been home earlier than 3 am.”_

_Heading towards the shower you let your exasperation out. “I told you that I was working four twelve’s this week.”_

_Brock roughly grabbed your arm as you tried to pass him. “I’m not done talking to you, Y/N.”_

_Jerking your arm out of his grip you glowered at him. “I’m going to shower and go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning.”_

_As you stepped into the shower you couldn’t help but think how things have been going progressively downhill with Brock for a while now. He’d been steadily getting angrier and more possessive over the last few months. Every time you hung out with Natasha and the guys without him he was upset and the last few weeks he’d flat out forbid you from seeing any of them. Not that you listened to him._

_When you were done with your shower you quickly toweled off. Slipping into your sweats you quietly tried to open the bedroom, only to find it locked. Heading out the living room you found a pillow and blanket waiting for you. With a scoff you shook out the blanket and went to sleep._

_It seemed like only minutes later that you were awoken by sounds in the kitchen. Groggily getting up you stumbled in there, groaning when you saw that you’d gotten less than 2 hours of sleep._

_“Brock, what the fuck is going on?”_

_“I get up for work at this time every morning.”_

_“And always walk straight out the door. You never do anything in the kitchen.”_

_He indignantly turned on you. “Well today I decided I wanted some coffee! Do you have a problem with that?”_

_“Of course I don’t have a problem with it. I was just asking a question.”_

_“You know you’ve become really mouthy since you started working at the bar. Natasha isn’t a good person for you to be friends with. I’ve told you I don’t want you hanging out or talking to her more than necessary. And don’t even get me started on the douches that work there.”_

_This caused the anger you’d been holding back, for what felt like forever, to erupt. “And I’ve told you that you don’t get to pick my friends and make decisions for me!”_

_“I do when you’re being a dumb bitch!”_

_Your voice went quiet, so quiet you almost couldn’t hear it. “What did you just call me?”_

_Looking proud of himself, Brock repeated himself. “Dumb Bitch.”_

_“Okay.” Turning back to the bedroom, you heard Brock’s heavy footsteps following as you pulled a bag out of the closet._

_Before you could do anything with it, you were grabbed from behind and thrown against the far wall. Two strong hands grabbed you and held you securely against it. “What do you think you’re doing you slut?”_

_Starting to feel scared at not only the look on his face but also by his actions. While you’d seen him like this a few times before, but he’d never looked at you with such a deadly purpose._

_“Brock, let me go.” Your voice soft and pleading._

_“Not gonna happen.” He gave you a salacious look, taking his time checking you out. “At least not until I get what I want from you.”_

_Moving both hands above your head he held them in one hand. Then slowly started to trail the other one down your body, once he got to your hip he grabbed it in a strong grip. When he pulled your hips against his, it was obvious that he was turned on by this. You desperately tried to remember the self-defense moves you’d been taught in Natasha’s and Steve’s class._

_When he came in for a kiss you threw your head forward and heard a satisfying crunch when your forehead smashed into his nose. But, fuck, Natasha was right when she said it would hurt. Brock quickly brought both hands to his face cradling his most likely broken nose. Before he had a chance to recover you followed up by a forearm to the throat then an elbow to the solar plexus._

_You slipped around the slumped over figure of your now ex-boyfriend and stopped in the doorway, “In case you haven’t figured it out yet, we’re over. I’ll send someone over for my things.” Grabbing your favorite sweatshirt you headed straight to the one place you knew you’d be safe, Bucky and Natasha’s place._

_**End Flashback**_

“It’s not a big deal Bucky.” You continued to fidget as Bucky held you close, pushing up the sleeves of your sweatshirt, only to push them back down when you saw the bruises on your wrists. Regrettably you weren’t fast enough, because Bucky was quick to gently roll one of them back up your arm.

He stared in a manner that could only be described as horror at your wrist. “What the fuck happened here, Y/N?” The repressed fury was obvious by his tone of voice and unconsciously caused you to shrink back a little from him. When Bucky realized what was happening he automatically changed his demeanor. “Doll, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, just worried about why you have bruises on your wrists.”

“I told you it’s not a big deal, Bucky.” Letting out a big yawn you once again asked. “Can we please just go to bed?” When he still didn’t seem satisfied with that answer you tried to placate him. “I promise that I will tell you all about it tomorrow. I…I just, I’ve haven’t even slept 2 hours since we got off of work.”

Obviously not happy about it Bucky gave in to your plea. “Fine, but you better believe that you’ll be giving me the whole story in the morning.”

You stood up and waited for him to stand as well. “I promise, Bucky.” Giving him a hug you headed for Natasha’s seldom used room. Before you could get there Bucky’s arm was around you steering you into his.

A questioning look and raised eyebrow was all that was needed for him to explain. “Bet ya a $100 bucks you’re gonna have nightmares tonight. And I don’t feel like getting up again.”

You had no argument against that, so you removed your sweatshirt and climbed into the bed. It wouldn’t be the first time you slept side by side. Bucky was quick to shed his shirt and slip in beside you. Curling in on yourself you quietly whispered. “G’night Bucky.”

“Night, Doll.”

Once he knew, Y/N was asleep Bucky grabbed his phone and quietly slipped out of bed. Standing in the hallway with the door cracked he quickly created a new text group. And sent a simple message.

**Bucky:** Y/N showed up here with bruises on her wrists and arms. Meet here asap.

He wasn’t expecting a response from any of them for a couple more hours. It wasn’t even 7 in the morning and all of them should still be asleep. So he was only partly surprised when the texts started flooding in.

**Ninja Girl:** WTF!!!! We’ll be right over.

**Chocolachino:** Why didn’t you wake me up?

**Give Steve a Nickname:** That’s why she showed up here crying eyes out at 6 in morning!

**Give Steve a Nickname:** I’m gonna kill him.

**Chocolachino:** Jesus Steve. No we’re all gonna have to delete this group off of our phones.

**Chocolachino:** We can’t have documentation of a premeditated murder

**Give Steve a Nickname:** Fine.

**Give Steve a Nickname:** I’m just going to maim him.

**Bucky:** Not a word of this to Y/N.

**Bucky:** We’re gonna have to go get her stuff. She showed up here without even her purse.

**Bird Boy:** Holy Fuck! Shouldn’t have read that last one out loud.

**Bird Boy:** JFC Nat is driving, we’re all gonna die!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bucky left the bed you stopped faking sleep, used to having to be at Brock’s beck and call. Not yet ready to exit what felt like a cocoon, you buried yourself in the blankets, taking a deep breath your senses were overcome with Bucky’s musk. One that you associated with safety, protection, friendship and... love? Rolling over you pushed those thoughts aside with practiced ease, you had enough shit to deal with already.  
In the other room Bucky’s phone was going off like crazy and you heard both Steve and Sam stirring. By now you could only assume that he’d told the others. Slipping out of the bed you quietly opened the door just a crack so you’d be able to hear what was going on out there. Pulling a blanket off the bed you wrapped it around yourself before settling down next to the door.  
Ten minutes later there was coffee brewing in the kitchen, and all the boys of the house were gathered there. You could hear their voices but not what they were saying. This continued for a few minutes until the front door was opened with a loud bang.  
“James Buchanan Barnes, Steven Grant Rogers, and Samuel Thomas Wilson! What the fuck is going on? I leave the apartment and take two, two days off! And now you tell me Y/N showed up here in the middle of the night with bruises!” You heard an umph, and could only assume that she’d hit one of the guys. When she didn’t receive an immediate answer she continued. “Seriously! You better start explaining now Barnes, or so help me God I will beat the truth of you!”  
Bucky’s voice was much quieter than Natasha’s had been, but still slightly raised. “I honestly don’t know much more than what I texted you.” You could tell from his tone that he was tired and probably running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
Natasha’s next statement sounded like she was yelling through gritted teeth. “Then how about you tell me what you do know!”  
“God, damnit Tasha. Keep it down, Y/N’s still asleep in my room.”  
“She’s in your room!” No one could mistake her tone of disapproval.  
“Yes, she’s in my room.” Bucky hissed back. “I was worried about her having nightmares.”  
There was no verbal response but you knew Natasha well enough to know that she was giving him her hated ‘death glare’. After a moment or two of silence they started talking at a normal level and you could no longer hear.  
Gathering up the blanket you quietly slipped up to the end of the hallway, hoping you that they wouldn’t move out of the kitchen. If you sat just so you could see into the kitchen, Clint was randomly perched on the counter as per usual. Sam and Steve were next to him sipping on cups of hot coffee, while Natasha and Bucky looked ready to start yelling again any second.  
“So you’re telling me that she showed up here at six in the morning, asking for me.” During the brief moment she turned on Steve, Bucky was able to make himself a cup of coffee.  
“Yes.” Steve squirmed under her glare.  
“And you didn’t call me.”  
“Well, Bucky showed up.”  
“You still should have called me Steven!”  
“Okay, you two break it up.” Sam physically stepped between the two of them, breaking the tension. “We can’t change what happened, we can only figure out what we’re gonna do from here.”  
They both settled back against their respective counters, “What happened next?”  
“I heard a commotion and came out to see what it was. As soon as Y/N saw me she collapsed in the hallway.” Bucky looked like his heart was being torn out of his chest. “I’ve never seen anyone cry that hard. It took almost a half hour to get her calm enough to talk, and once she was she pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt.” Scrubbing his hands over his face, his voice broke when he restarted his narrative. “She tried to hide them from me. I mean, fuck, not only did she have them but she tried to hide them. All I could think was what if she’s had them before and concealed them?”  
You could see and feel the anger coming from every single one of your friends. Staring at your lap, you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Guilty for not having anywhere else to go, waking them all, upsetting them, Bucky finding your bruises. For everything, if only you’d been able to keep Brock happy none of this would have happened. Looking up you locked eyes with Clint, bringing your finger to your lips you prayed he would keep quiet and not let the others know you were there.  
“But it’s not just the bruises on her wrists. She has them on her arms too. I saw them when we went to bed.” Staring at the floor Bucky seemed reluctant to continue. “And I think she might have had some on her hips too, but I can’t be sure.”  
Clint’s eyes felt like lasers as you got up and retreated back to the bedroom. Dropping the blanket you took a look at yourself. Bucky was right you bruises on your wrists, and upper arms from where Brock had grabbed you. But also on your forearm where you’d chopped him across the throat. Taking a deep breath you pulled down the edge of your pajama pants and saw light bruises on your hips. Luckily all your new bruises did a good job of hiding the old ones. Done with your inspection, you slipped on your sweatshirt and made sure all the bruises were covered. Once that was done you headed out to the kitchen, the smell of coffee calling to you.  
Clint was the first person to see you, fortunately his only reaction was to casually get up and pour himself another cup of coffee. The others were so busy arguing between themselves they didn’t notice when he made the coffee just the way you like it.  
Handing you the mug you gave you a gentle side hug and led you over to the couch. “Ready to talk about it kid?”  
Casting a sidelong look over your shoulder, you tried to decide if you really wanted to interrupt. “I think I’ll wait until they realize I’m up.”  
“Okay, we can do that.” After giving you a once over Clint’s worry lines deepened. “How about while we wait I take a look at your feet?”  
“My feet?” Genuinely confused you took a look, finding them dirty, cut up and even a little bloody. “Huh, I don’t know what happened to them.”  
“Yeah, okay. Let me go grab some stuff.”  
Sitting back you enjoyed your coffee while Clint went into the bathroom and came out with an armload of stuff. Putting it on the coffee table he headed to the kitchen and after a short search filled a bowl with water. Disappointingly this gained the group's attention.  
“Clint, what the fuck are you doing banging around in my kitchen?” Sam sounded like he was already done with the day and ready to go back to bed.  
Once Clint made it back to your side, he explained. “I’m taking care of Y/N’s feet.”  
“What the fuck do you mean, taking care of her feet!?” “What!?” “What’s wrong with her feet?” “Oh, sweetie are you okay?” Their reactions came one on top of the other.  
Bucky made it to your side first, followed closely by Natasha. “Doll, what is he talking about? What’s wrong with your feet?”  
Staring at your lap you were hesitant to answer. “I was in a hurry to get out of the apartment last night and didn’t put on shoes before leaving.”  
There seemed to be a silent agreement between everybody that Bucky was gonna be the voice of the group. “Why were you in such a hurry to get out of there?”  
Flinching from the pain of having your feet cleaned you carefully picked your words. “I was in a hurry because I wanted to make sure I got out of there before Brock came after me again.”  
Your admission brought Bucky to his feet, he paced away and back, towering over you. “Again!?”  
“Yeah, ummm….ah…” Bucky didn’t seem to realize that you had made minute moments away from him.   
“Y/N answer the fucking question. What do you mean ‘again’?”  
Before you could go so far as to open your mouth, Steve was pushing Bucky away from you and Natasha at your side. “Buck, you’ve got to back off.”  
When Bucky pushed back trying to get back to you Sam joined Steve. “Dude, look at her.” Motioning behind him Sam finally got Bucky to take a good look at you. “You’re fucking scaring her.”  
The best way you could think to explain Bucky’s reaction was to say he deflated. Without coming any closer he addressed you again. “Y/N, doll, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sam and Steve stepped back, and Bucky was kneeling at your side holding out his hand to you. When you didn’t take it he hung his head, “Y/N can you at look at me.”  
Meeting his eyes you could see how contrite he was, reaching out you took his left hand in yours. “I know you didn’t mean to scare me, Buck.” Giving his hand a tug you tried to get Bucky to join you on the couch.  
Lamentably Natasha didn’t show any sign of moving from your side. Since Clint was done cleaning and bandaging your feet, Bucky did what any reasonable person would do. Picking you up, he sat down with you on his lap. “If I promise to keep my temper, are you ready to explain everything to me?”  
Nodding your head you settled back into the safety of Bucky’s arms. “Just let me get it out…okay guys?”


	4. Chapter 4

Over a week later you were finally allowed to go back to work. Not because of your bruises as you had first expected but because of your feet.

The restriction started when Bucky had called Pepper to explain that Clint and Sam were going to cover your shifts, and Steve would still be coming in to help with the evening rush. Since it was something that was done all the time she didn’t question it. But when Bucky asked who was working the door she demanded to know what was going on. Bucky provided her with some bull shit story about why the two of you weren’t coming in, food poisoning or something like that. He didn’t directly answer the question about who was working the door so we thought he’d got off scotch free.

It seemed like everything was taken care of, until Pepper and the almost mythical, for how rarely he was seen, Tony Stark had shown up at the apartment. There was also was an unknown man with them.

_**Flashback**_

_You were cuddled up with Bucky on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Before either of you could get up Steve was at the door. “Pepper, what are you doing here?”_

_Pepper swept into the room elegant as ever, “Did you really think that I wasn’t going to come check on Y/N after Bucky’s explanation?”_

_“Hey, what about me?”_

_“You didn’t sound sick on the phone Bucky, plus you never call out sick. I always have to send you home sick.”_

_“Eh,” Bucky tightened his hold as you pressed yourself deeper into his side as the group came closer, wearily eyeing the unknown man. “You might be onto something there, Pep.”_

_Gracefully sitting on the low table in front of you Pepper gently took your hand. “Y/N, how are you doing my dear?”_

_“I’m fine Pepper. There was no need for you or Mr. Stark to come all the way down here.”_

_“And I think there was Y/N.” You only vaguely knew Tony, your main interactions with him taking place when he and a group of friends came into the bar. “When Pepper told me the bull Bucky gave her, I knew we had to come over and take care of one of the family.” Everyone but Pepper stared at him in astonishment, not knowing he saw it that way._

_“We knew it had to be something a lot worse.” Pepper gave your hand a squeeze, trying to be reassuring. “For you to allow Bucky to call out for you.”_

_You desperately didn’t want Pepper to know how badly you’d fucked up. “It’s really nothing, Pepper. I dropped a glass at home yesterday before work. Turns out I didn’t clean it up as well as I thought, so when I got home last night my feet got cut up. Brock wasn’t home so I called Bucky and Tasha.”_

_By the end of your lie Sam, Steve and Bucky were all staring at you in disbelief, but lucky for you Pepper seemed to accept your answer at face value. “I’m sorry to hear you were injured Y/N. But at least it wasn’t anything serious.” Even though she said the words as a statement there seemed to be an unasked underlying question that only you, Pepper and strangely Tony understood._

_“Yes, luckily it was nothing serious.” After a long thoughtful gaze, Pepper seemed to make a decision._

_“Well, even though it was just a minor accident I’d still like Dr. Willoughby to take a look.” When you looked like you were going to protest, she quickly out reasoned you. “The wounds are from glass, Y/N. It’s important that you make sure they’re completely cleaned out to prevent infection.”_

_After a shared glance with Bucky you finally agreed to let the doctor Pepper and Tony had brought along with them take a look at your feet. After a few minutes of poking and prodding at your feet, Dr. Willoughby declared that you had to stay off of your feet for a minimum of one week if you wanted them to even have a chance of healing properly._

_After the doctor’s diagnosis, you tried to argue your way out of it. “Pepper, I can’t take a week off of work.” You winced as Dr. Willoughby stitched up one of the worse cuts on your left foot. “We barely have enough coverage as it is, plus we all know that I will drive us all crazy if you try and keep me cooped up that long.”_

_“This isn’t up for discussion Y/N.”_

_You turned your glare on Tony. “You don’t get to dictate things to me, you don’t even have anything to do with the day to day running of Sue’s.”_

_Squeezing your hand Pepper directed your attention back to her. “Y/N, please.”_

_Letting out a huff of irritation of you pulled away, crossed your arms then leaned back against Bucky. “Doll, it’ll be okay. The guys and I’ll take care of you, make sure you have stuff to do here around the place.”_

_Surveying everyone in the room you knew there was no way around the mandated bed rest. “Fine! But don’t think I’m going to make it easy on any of you.”_

_**End Flashback**_

Your first night back at work and you were already done dealing with….well everyone. You’d already had to deal with the guys treating you like you were made of glass for the past week plus. Now on top of them you had Bruce, Pietro, Wanda, Fury and Coulson. And you couldnt even think about the door crew without your head wanting to pop off. All trying to ‘protect you’, though from what none of them seemed to be able to articulate.

Sitting down at the far end of the bar for your break you studied your new schedule. Pepper had given you and Bucky the same schedule which was odd. Bucky preferred to work week nights and days during the weekend, the opposite of your standard schedule. And his new schedule.

It was a slow week night so Bucky was soon in front of you. “What ya lookin’ at doll?”

“The schedule.”

“And why do you look so puzzled by that? You work the same shifts as always.”

“Cause we’re working all of the same shifts. All the shifts that you hate.”

“I don’t hate it, it’s just not my preferred schedule. But for now we decided it was best if you and I worked the same shift. Just to be safe.”

While your heart warmed at his protectiveness and caring, the annoyance you felt temporarily overruled the feeling. “I don’t need you to protect me Buck. It’s not like Brock is going to come after me. I never mattered that much to him.”

Neither of you heard Maria approach. “That’s where you’re wrong Y/N. He was just at the door demanding to see you.”


	5. Chapter 5

At Maria’s words Bucky was instantly over the bar, standing between you and the door; Steve and Natasha magically beside him.

“Tell him to get the fuck away from here and if he ever comes near Y/N again I’m gonna rip his fucking throat out.” Bucky spit out the words, in what you could only think of as a menacing growl, really it was the only way you could think of to describe the tone of his voice.

Maria didn’t seem phased by his vehement rebuttal. “He’s waiting outside and I’ve already called Rhodey.”

“Rhodey?” The question came from all four of you.

“Lieutenant James “Rhodey” Rhodes, he’s an old friend of Tony’s.” Sometime during your discussion Pepper had joined the group. Turning to Maria authoritatively, she asked, “Maria, please clear the backroom. Bucky, please stock it with water and bourbon.”

“What?” You were astonished. In the year you’d been working in the bar, and from just about everything you’d heard, they’d never cleared the backroom. The backroom was a sanctuary for the old timers, men that’d been coming to the bar since Tony’s dad had opened the place back in the 70’s. Now they drank and played backroom (and probably illegal) poker games, using it as a hideaway from the younger crowd that was starting to flood the place.

“Why do we need to close the back Pepper?” Bucky seriously asked, a tone he seldom used. As Maria started to do her bidding, he steadfastly stayed at your side.

Although it should have easily been predicted, Nick grabbed his drink and went to the backroom.

“Rhodey needs to take Y/N’s statement for her case.” Pepper seemed to be the only one unfazed by this whole situation. As Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Dernier and Gabe Jones exited the back and took seats at the bar, Pepper started ushering you all into the backroom. “Maria, please ask Thor to come man the bar, let him know I’ll compensate him for the extra hours. I know he’s supposed to be off for the day.”

“Wait.” You stopped following Bucky, calling out across the bar to Maria. “Brock. Did he say what he wanted?”

“Something about apologizing and having something for you.”

You felt apprehensive about the impending reactions, knowing single one of your friends was going to go bat crap crazy at your coming request. “Please have Thor show him to the backroom before he covers the bar.”

Coming closer and taking your hand, Bucky worriedly tried to reason with you. “Doll, you shouldn’t see him. He hurt you, bruised you last time you saw him.”

Staring down at your feet, you tried to reason with him. “Yeah, but I didn’t have all of you with me all those times. And you know he wouldn’t come seek me out if he didn’t think it would get him something.”

At your ‘confession’ Steve stepped forward. “What do you mean ‘all those times’ Y/N. I thought it was just that one night?”

Before anyone could continue Pepper stepped in. “Let’s take this into the back, before we go any further. Maria, join us until we decide what to do with Mr. Rumlow.” Glancing around you all saw all the interested patrons.

Nodding his head Bucky lead you into the back, once there he prompted. “Spill doll.”

“After I talk to Brock.” You could be obstinate too.

With a heavy sigh, Bucky acknowledged the stubborn tilt of your jaw and just nodded to Maria.

Everyone waited in heavy silence for Brock to be shown in. He entered the room with Thor right behind him, and after a haughty glance at the giant blonde he turned to you with open arms and a sickening smile. “Y/N, sweetheart! I’ve been so worried about you ever since you ran out that night. Especially after those assholes came and stole all of your stuff from the apartment.”

You let out a resigned sigh, letting go of your hopes of him making this easy. “They didn’t steal my stuff, Brock. I asked them to get it for me.”

_**A couple days earlier**_

_Bucky was pissed, maybe even beyond pissed. Brock the self-centered, ego centric, dick of the century, Rumlow had laid his hands on Y/N. Sweet, caring, lovable Y/N. One of his best friends, one of maybe two people who was able to bring him back from the edge._

_Pounding on the door Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Tony all waited for Brock to answer the door. Steve, Sam, Loki and Bruce had wanted to join but Bucky had wanted someone to stay with Y/N and someone had to man the bar and kitchen at Sue’s. They’d specifically waited until a time they knew Brock would be home, rather than breaking in like Natasha had wanted to do._

_The door was thrown open, an angry Brock on the other side. “What do you fuckers want?”_

_“We’re here for Y/N’s stuff.” Before Bucky could go any further, Natasha stepped forward and pushed her way into the apartment her arms full of empty boxes._

_Brock sputtered as they shuffled in, breaking into groups as they’d planned, everyone but Clint. He puttered around the apartment randomly tinkering with this and that, arbitrarily putting things into his box._

_It took nearly an hour for them to pack it all up but finally they gathered all of the things that Y/N had listed. The entire time they took turns fending off Brock, stopping him from going through the boxes they gathered or just plain preventing someone from packing something._

_When they started taking the boxes downstairs, Brock seemed to have finally had it for some reason focusing his wrath on Bucky. “Who the fuck do you think you are Barnes?”_

_Bucky got into Brock’s face. “I’m doing what Y/N asked me to, you worthless piece of shit.”_

_Brock shoved Bucky back, “Where do you get off calling me names? I’m not the one who stole somebody else’s girl. That was all you pal.”_

_Taking several deep breaths Bucky barely restrained himself from beating the shit out of him. “I didn’t steal ‘your girl’, Rumlow. Y/N and I aren’t together,” Even if as he said it gave him a funny feeling in his chest and overall not quite right. “she’s my best friend and that’s all.”_

_The manic laughter that followed was disturbing. Exchanging glances no one seemed to know what to do. “You don’t see it. She’s fucking in love with you, you dumbass.” More laughter followed Brock’s statement, when it didn’t seem like he was going to stop they simply grabbed the rest of Y/N’s stuff and quietly left the mad man alone._

_**End Flashback**_

He gave you a hurt look and tried to step closer but was stopped by a wall of muscle. You tried to see around Bucky, Steve and Scott but were blocked by the sheer bulk of them all. Brock acknowledged the intimidation tactic with a nod and spoke to you as if they weren’t even there. “I’ve missed you baby.”

The name and saccharine tone sent a shiver down your spine. “Well I haven’t missed you, Brock.” You tried to make your tone hard but knew you didn’t succeed when there was a flash of triumph in his eyes. Bucky seemed to see it too and stepped back to your side, slipping a hand onto the small of your back in silent support.

Before Brock could offer a rebuttal the rest of the group piled into the room. At seeing Clint, Brock’s face turned red. “You!”

Clint tried to look innocent, “Me?”

“Yes, you little bastard. You made me late for work and cost me quite a bit of money with your little stunt.”

Everyone turned to look at Clint, who looked like he was trying not to crack up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rumlow.”

This caused him to finally explode, “You stole every single battery and power cord in my apartment! Cost me hundreds of dollars to replace it all.”

This finally caused every who’d gone to collect your stuff to lose it and it took several minutes for them to compose themselves.

“Clint did you seriously steal all of Brock’s cords and batteries?” You looked at him incredulously.

Clint just puffed up his chest and looked proud of himself. “Read about it on the internet and thought it was a grand idea.”

You just stood in astonishment for a moment before trying to return back to the business at hand. “What do you want Brock?”

He visibly collected himself and tried to offer you a smile, still ignoring the men standing in front of you, disallowing him to get any closer. “I brought you something. Thought we could go together to pick it up.” He pulled a small tan square of paper out of his pocket and attempted to step closer and hand it directly to you. Unfortunately for him Steve didn’t budge from in front of you and took the paper, after a short review of it he handed it back to you. It took just a quick glance to see it was from the United States Postal Service. Upon further examination you saw that it was a package receipt, one saying that you personally had to come pick it up

You were instantly suspicious. “What is it?”

“It’s from my Grams. She’s excited to meet the blushing bride.”


End file.
